


Maiden's Gift

by Nary



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Fingerfucking, Humiliation, Pseudo-Incest, Spanking, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-07
Updated: 2011-05-07
Packaged: 2017-10-19 03:17:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/196271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/pseuds/Nary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alayne tried to please her father, and she thought she managed, mostly. But that only seemed to make her failings more disappointing to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maiden's Gift

Alayne tried to please her father, and she thought she managed, mostly. But that only seemed to make her failings more disappointing to him. A serving-maid caught her with Harry's hand up her skirts, and that same day Littlefinger summoned her to his chambers. "Sweetling," he said, both sad and impatient, "you should know better."

"I thought it was what you wanted me to do. To make him love me," she said, head bowed.

He shook his head. "He won't love you if you give yourself to him too easily. He'll just use you and cast you aside when he grows bored. To make him truly adore you, you have to deny him, at least for now. Don't behave like a slut, Alayne."

"I'm sorry, Father. I won't do it again." In truth, she hadn't enjoyed letting Harry do those things – he was too rough, and laughed at her when she blushed. But it would do no good to say such things to her father; it would only make him more cross with her.

"You'll have to be punished, of course," said Littlefinger sternly. "Take off your gown."

"But…"

"Don't argue. It was costly, and I won't pay good coin to replace it if it's ruined."

Fingers trembling, she slowly unlaced her gown and let it slide to the floor. She was cold in just her shift, and she hated how his gaze rested on her nipples, standing out hard and pointed. She covered her chest with her arms, keeping her eyes lowered so she wouldn't have to see his smirk.

"Come over here."

She didn't struggle when he bent her over his lap, but when he tugged her shift up to bare her bottom, she protested. "You lifted your skirts easily enough for Harry," he said, resting his hand on the smooth curve of her bum before delivering a series of stinging blows that made her cry out, half in pain and half in humiliation.

She expected him to let her up afterwards, but he kept his arm pressed across her back. The hand he'd just used to spank her now insinuated itself between her thighs, pushing them apart. "Did he touch you here?" he asked, his fingers brushing against her delicate curls. "Answer me," he snapped when she didn't reply quickly enough for his liking.

"Yes, my lord," she muttered.

He parted her lips smoothly, sliding one finger along her slit. "Like this?"

"N-not as gently as that." It was difficult to think clearly – his touch made her want to squirm.

"What a shame," he breathed. That questing finger was poised at her entrance. "And did he put it inside you?"

"I wouldn't let him, because… my maiden's gift..." She blushed fiercely.

Littlefinger hesitated. "Well. You were right to deny him that, sweetling. It wouldn't do to risk it…" Reluctantly, he pulled his hand away. "Don't let it happen again," he told her, letting her rise. As he watched, she dressed quickly and fled the room, shamed and confused.


End file.
